


Sleep well

by RoselinNeko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, M/M, Mornings, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselinNeko/pseuds/RoselinNeko
Summary: Es fühlt sich warm und geborgen an, in seinen Armen, wie sie mich sanft und doch fest an ihm halten. […]





	Sleep well

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist meine erste Geschichte in die Richtung. Also hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt auch wenn es sehr kurz ist. 
> 
> Viel Spaß beim lesen. ~

Es fühlt sich warm und geborgen an, in seinen Armen, wie sie mich sanft und doch fest an ihm halten. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem und Herzschlag gibt mir ein Gefühl von Ruhe und bildet einen Gleichmäßigen Rhythmus dem man sich anpassen will.  
Der vertraute Geruch von Männerdeo mit Motoröl machen inzwischen seinen persönlichen Geruch aus. Selbst seine Küsse schmecken ganz eigen, nach Bier, Burger und Applepie.  
Ich brauche nichtmal meine Augen zu öffnen um seine strahlend grünen Augen vor meinen zu haben, das Lächeln welches dafür sorgen kann das mein Atem stehen bleibt und mein Herzschlag zu rasen beginnt. Wie seine kurzen Haare die sich so weich anfühlen wenn ich, gegen seinen Willen, durch Wuschle. Wenn aus einem verspielten Lachanfall den wir beide haben, ein schweigen wird. Wir uns dann in die Augen schauen und wieder einer dieser Momente entsteht, in dem die Anziehungskraft unglaublich stark zu seien scheint. Hoffnungsvoll und gebannt, dass es nicht nur einem selbst so geht und der andere das selbe Gefühl hat.

 

Und dann wacht man auf in seinem Bett um zu erfahren, dass man doch noch alles vor sich hat, weil es nur ein Traum gewesen ist und man alleine Aufwacht.


End file.
